The Hearts of a Potter and a Malfoy
by death by storm
Summary: There is an event of a most interesting kind going on at Hogwarts! All the boys have been handed out heart shaped pieces of cloth to wear on their chests and the people of their preferred gender are supposed to steal them.Draco catches Harry alone...DH


Okay, so basically I got this idea from a Valentine's Day event that is held at my high school every year. The event is that every member of one gender gets a cloth heart. The members of the opposite sex have to steal it away. Now the people who get the hearts are forbidden to speak to the opposite sex. That is how they lose their heart. I'm sure that you all know where I'm going with this and I know I should be working on The Guardian since my exams are done but dammit this plot bunny has been sitting in the corner of my brain pulling funny faces for two days!!! So without further ado here's the story.

Disclaimer: If I can't afford one new book, then I obviously don't own Harry Potter!! **starts sobbing hysterically**

Harry fingered the magical heart that was pinned to his chest as he walked idly down the hall alone. All the boys had gotten one today. Dumbledore had explained the rules of the game earlier that day. The funny thing was that the old headmaster had allowed for one interesting rule. The rules stated that the people who could steal his heart would be people or the gender that he was attracted to. The others were supposedly a surprise that everyone would find out later.

Now this put Harry in a little of a dilemma as you might imagine. That's right. You guessed it. The mighty Saviour of the Wizarding World preferred his chocolate iced on the other side. He bit his lip. It was rather lucky that Ron and Hermione were otherwise occupied today. They had gotten together about a month ago and were pretty much attached at the lips. This left Harry quite alone on Valentine's day. Oh he was sure that if he had wanted he could get a date but what was the point of spending Valentine's Day with somebody who only liked him for the bloody scar on his forehead?

Harry stopped and looked up. He realized that he was actually in a deserted corridor. Thank god there weren't any couples making out. Love was good and all, but if Harry saw one more guy and girl or any other variation of the genders kissing he was going to hex somebody! With this in mind he sat down against a nearby wall and sighed. Well, at least he was alone here. There was no way that anyone could find out his secret…

Footsteps echoed down the hall and began to get louder. Harry looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing above him with the patented Malfoy smirk directed at him. They just stared at each other for a moment. Harry felt an overwhelming compulsion to speak. He bit his lip in the effort not to but to no avail.

"Fuck off Malfoy," he said. Well, at least he said something decent.

To his horror, the cloth heart on his chest detached itself and reattached itself to Dr – Malfoy's chest. The blonde's smirk widened, but he said nothing though Harry knew that he wanted to say something. Then a brilliant idea occurred to Harry. Why not goad him into it?

"So Malfoy what is a beautiful git like you doing all alone in a deserted corridor?" Harry sneered. Then he immediately covered his mouth in shock. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Receiving no response from D – Malfoy but a slight raise of eyebrows in surprise at what he had just said, Harry tried again. "Why aren't you off snogging me? I know you like it like that." This time Harry went deep crimson. What he had meant to say was why wasn't Malfoy off snogging his girlfriend and then ask if it was because even she couldn't stand his presence or something.

Unfortunately it seemed that Draco no longer could keep quiet. "Aww I didn't know that you felt that way for me Potter," he drawled. Immediately the blonde Adonis's cloth heart floated away from his chest and attached to Harry's

"Very funny Draco," Harry said sarcastically thinking that he had finally got the gist of this spell. "Why don't you go fuck yourself?" He phrased it more as a question than an insult tricking the spell.

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco snorted his eyes raking appreciatively up and down the form of the other boy. "You tie me for most attractive male specimen in the school. I would much rather fuck you."

Harry blushed harder and then in his embarrassment and rage forgot what the spell did to twist his words. "Draco I love you, you arrogant bastard!"

Draco was still torn between tossing his head back and howling with laughter and trying to figure out what exactly Harry had meant by his last statement when the Gryffindor began swearing loudly. He refocused on Harry who was alternatively cursing and fighting some invisible force that had dragged him to his feet. The force seemed to be half-pushing and half dragging him over toward where Draco stood. The process began to occur on Draco to except differently. He was forced to take one step forward and grab Harry by the shoulders and pull him flush against his body before he crushed his lips against the sable-haired teen's. The kiss was the most electrifying thing that he had ever experienced. This especially increased when Draco swept his tongue along the bottom of Harry's lip. Harry opened his mouth and moaned as Draco's tongue caressed his.

Eventually the need for air drove them apart and Draco licked his lips for the taste of Harry's was still upon them. He was released from the strange force but that didn't stop him from seizing Harry's waist and pulling him back as the other began to step away. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and felt the other wrap his arms around his neck.

The blonde broke away and breathed against Harry's ear seductively, "I guess that this year is going to turn out a little more interesting than I thought." Draco felt the other shudder against him, but forced himself to pull away and walk off down the hall that he had came from without a backward glance.


End file.
